What I Never Told You
by togetherwithu
Summary: Eli and Clare haven't seen each other in eight years. When Eli calls Clare will discover something that he didnt know about for eight years and will he be there for them we they need it. this is seeing you again just changed name!
1. The Phone Call

**Clare's POV**

It's been eight years after my divorce with Eli and I need to know why he asked for divorce. He said this would never happen to us but it did. He said we wouldn't do my parent's mistakes yet we did. Eli doesn't know I got pregnant when he left me I never had the guts to see him and tell him. I need to talk to him but how. What would I tell him and how would he meet Brook?

I got out of my thoughts when my phone started to Ring Ring.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey it's Eli I thought we could talk after eight years. I want to know how you've been."

What was he thinking? I don't know what do I say?

"Yea sure but do you mind if someone tags along with us? I would really like you to meet her."

Did I just say that? I'm crazy!

"Sure its fine Clare I don't mind. But who is she?"

"You'll find out." I said I was laughing on the inside.

"Bye Clare."

"Bye Eli."

**Eli's POV**

I decide I would call Clare see if we could meet up and get to see how each one of us was doing.

"Hello." She said

"Hey it's Eli I thought we could talk after eight years. I want to know how you've been"

I know I sounded like a jackass right now but I do want to know.

"Yea sure but do you mind if someone tags along with us? I would really like you to meet her."

Who is she? I really want to know who is coming with us but I know Clare won't tell me who she is.

"Sure its fine Clare I don't mind but who is she?"

"You'll find out." It sounded if she was laughing.

"Bye Clare."

"Bye Eli."

Next thing I know is that the line is dead. I really want to talk to Clare but the way she said someone was coming along I got worried. I didn't want her best friend Alli to tag along with us it would be really weird. So I decide to call Adam about this and tell him what she told me.

"Hello this Adam." I just wanted to laugh at what he just said.

"Hey it's Eli. I called Clare and told I wanted to talk and now we are meeting at the Dot later but someone is tagging along with us."

"Wow slow down. You called Clare and said that you wanted to talk to her at the Dot later and she said someone was coming along with her. Did she say if it was guy or a girl?"

"Dude she said she really wants me to meet her. When she that I think she has someone to set me up with or she said that to say that Alli was coming along."

"Okay I don't think either of those options are right dude. You are just I little nervous about talking to Clare for the first time in eight years after the divorce." He said as best to calm me down.

"Your right Clare is not that kind of girl but I don't know what I exactly am going to say to her. I'm really nervous."

"Just clam down and everything will be okay. I got to go. Go meet Clare and don't be nervous. Bye."

"Bye thanks for everything."

Now I'm going to meet Clare and some other girl.

**Clare's POV**

I just got off the phone with Eli and I was so stupid to say that our own daughter was tagging along but he doesn't know it's our daughter he probably thinks its Alli. I go up to go to Brook's room and tell to get ready to meet one of my friends.

Knock knock.

"Brook get ready to go meet one of my friends at the dot I have to be there in a couple of minutes. Hurry up in there." I told her.

"Mom, why do you always make me go with you to meet your friends?"

"Come on sweetie, you will really like who you are meeting trust me." I really want her to meet Eli.

"Okay I will be ready in a second."

She came out looking great. She was ready to meet Eli and I hope he was ready to meet her or I wouldn't drag her with me for nothing.


	2. Your Daughter

**Eli's POV**

I was waiting for Clare at the Dot but I still didn't see her I started to think she wasn't coming and this was a waste of time but then I see Clare coming through the door and behind her was a little girl that looked just like me.

I snapped out of my thought when Clare said, "Hi Eli you don't change much do you." I blushed at what she said

"This is Brook our daughter." The little girl was still behind her. Wait did she just say what I think she said that the little girl named Brook was our daughter.

"Our daughter. When did you get pregnant?" asked kind of angry that she kept this from me.

"I was going to tell you but when you said you wanted to get a divorce I didn't know how to tell you and can't you at least say hi to her I dragged her for nothing." She sounded angry.

I couldn't blame her I was stupid to ask for a divorce. I asked for a divorce because my ex- girlfriend kissed me but it takes two to tango.

"Hi Brook I'm Eli your dad."

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. Mom said we were going to meet a friend of hers but I guess I finally get to meet my father instead." She sounded so happy to meet me but Clare on the other hand was a little mad at me.

"Can I talk to your mom alone for a minute." I asked not wanting to make her mad.

"Sure take as long as you need. I don't mind." She was just like me but with Clare's looks. She walked to the counter to order something.

"Clare I'm sorry I didn't know please don't be mad at me. I want to talk to you about us. I never really wanted the divorce to happen." I said

"What do you mean you never wanted the divorce to happen? Why did you ask me for a divorce then Eli? I want to know now." She was really pissed off at me.


	3. The Talk

**Clare's POV**

"What do you mean you never really wanted the divorce to happen? Then why did you ask me for a divorce then Eli? I want to know now." I really hated where this was going.

"Well I got I a call from Julia." What! Did he just say Julia his dead ex-girlfriend called him?

"Eli don't play games with me. You know I hate that."

"Let me continue. I know I sounded crazy but it's true she called me saying that she never died and that she wanted to talk to me. Like what we are doing right now. Clare-"I cut him off.

"Eli if you didn't want to be with me I would've understood. Just don't make up a crazy story to explain yourself."

"Clare this really happened and when Julia and I met up at the Dot we talked but after I hugged her like a friend she pulled me into a kiss and she didn't stop and when she finally let go of me I ran out running." He sound really mad for what he did or should I say she.

"Eli when did you go to meet Julia at the Dot and how did you get it by me?" I didn't know what else to say.

"I told you I was going to meet my mom and it was the day I came back very upset and I wasn't in the mood to talk about my feelings." I'm going to kill him later for lying to me.

**Eli's POV **

I feel like a totally jerk for lying to her but if I did tell she would have thrown a fit. I know she wants to kill me but I do want her back.

Clare broke my thoughts and the silence. "Eli did you want to kiss Julia?" I wish I didn't have to answer that.

"Clare I didn't want to kiss Julia. The one I want to kiss is you and right now especially." I know that was cheesy but she was blushing 20 shades of red.

"You know you don't have to say that we aren't together. Plus what makes you think I want to kiss you back after eight years of being divorce and raising Brook on my own."

What she just said makes me want to beat myself up because it makes me think how bad of a father I was and that Clare was with someone else and living the fairytale.

"Clare are you with someone because if you are I get out of you and Brook's life for good even though I want to be there for the both of you?" I feel really stupid for asking her like this but I do want to be there.

"Eli I'm with no one because I never got over you." She shows me the wedding ring I put on her finger on our wedding day and the engagement ring I got on her wedding finger.

"Clare you just snapped at me for my cheesy line but now you tell me never got over me and you show me the wedding ring is still on your finger." I wasn't mad at her but I was confused if she wants me back or if we are through.

"Eli I wanted you back all these years but I never had the guts to call you and I still want you back but I need to know that you aren't going to ask for a divorce after your ex pulls you into a forced make out session. I'm not mad at you because Julia pulled you into a kiss but you didn't kiss back that what matters the most to me. I want you and me to be together and be a happy family with our daughter." What she said just made my day.

"So do we take things slow or do we get heated quickly?" I asked because I wanted to be with her more than anything and get to know my daughter better.

"We take things slow for a couple of months then we get heated." She made my day even more. Now Brook was coming back from her meal and she sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Mom is it okay if dad stayed with us tonight? Please I will do anything please." Brook begged Clare for me to stay with them and I was so happy that she did.

"Okay dad can stay with us as long as he stays in my room." That was really cute.

"Why don't I an overnight bag at my place. Then I will meet the both of you here in 15 minutes."

"Sure!" Clare and Brook said at the same time.

**Like please review!**


	4. Everything's Alright

**Clare's POV**

Eli is going to his place to get an overnight bag because he was staying with me and Brook. She is a great daughter because I know Eli and I are going to have a great night thanks to Brook. Brook snapped me right of my thoughts.

"Mom how long have you known dad and were you two married and why was he surprised to know he had a daughter?" The way she just asked me three questions was worrying me because she might think Eli and I will be together a little while then break up leaving her in the middle.

"Brook don't worry me and your dad worked things and now that you got him to sleepover I can talk to him."

"But mom I am worried you and dad have been divorced for eight years then he calls and everything becomes okay now that worries me." She really wants us to be together.

She suddenly screams out "Dad your back!" she seems really happy to have her father in her life.

**Eli's POV **

After I packed my stuff to stay at Clare's and headed back to the Dot. When I walked I saw Clare and Brook having a conversation. Then as soon as Brook sees me she yells out "Dad your back!" and jumps on me. I walk over to Clare carrying Brook in my arms and my bag on my shoulder.

"You two girls ready to go?" I ask dying to get to Clare's and sleep with her in my arms.

"Ready as long you drive because we walked here." Good because I didn't want to travel in two different cars and be apart from Clare. We walked to my car Clare and Brook both seemed surprised.

"You kept Morty?" She thought I would get rid of him

"Dad that's your car, it's so cool!" Brook really seemed to like my car.

"Clare do you think I would get rid of Morty I love him. So where do you live?" she gave me the directions and we got there in no time.

When we got inside Clare and I went to go put Brook to bed. When finally got her to sleep Clare and I went to her room.

"I'm going to change okay?" she seemed nervous.

"Nothing I haven't seen before remember." I stripped down to my boxes not caring what she sees.

"I know but I thought we were taking things slow? I didn't just make you feel uncomfortable or anything." I didn't like what she just said because she could never make me feel like that.

"Don't say that you don't make me feel like that I love you for who you are." I know I sounded cheesy but it made her feel better.

"Move over." She moved around until she was comfortable.

"Good night Clare I love you!" It felt good to say that.

"Love you too Eli night!"

**Like! Want more? Review Please**


	5. Wake up

**Clare's POV **

When I woke up I was in Eli's arms. I forgot how good it felt to be with him. He was still asleep. I looked at the time, if we wanted to spend time as a family we would have to wake up now.

"Eli wake up we are going to breakfast."

"No I need more sleep mom." Did he really think I was his mom?

"It's Clare and get your tried butt up we are going to spend today as a family Eli." I kind of wined the last part.

"Okay I'm getting up just hold on for five minutes please and I love you Clare." Wow nice save.

"I love you too but we are leaving soon so get your tried ass up please Elijah." I got him there.

**Eli's POV**

"I love you too but we are leaving soon so get your tried ass up please Elijah." She got me there I couldn't fight back now.

"Okay I'm getting up now okay I'm up now go get Brook ready I want to take her to see and meet my parents."


	6. Talking Works

**Clare's POV**

"You want to take her meet your parents. Don't you think they will hate me for keeping you and your parents away from Brook for so long?" I really think they would.

"Clare they don't hate you. They just want me to be happy and you make me happy and so does Brook. It's just you, me and our daughter. Nothing else would make me happy." Wow, I love him more than anything.

"Okay, I have a question I don't know how you are going to react." I was very worried how he would react to what I was about to say.

"Do you regret the divorce? Because I know I do and also regret not telling you earlier about Brook. I was such an idiot for not telling you the minute I found out." He answered without hesitation.

"Yea I do regret the divorce but I thought you wouldn't believe me that I wanted you instead of Julia. I also thought you would leave me and I couldn't take that." Wow how could he think that I never would have said that?

"Eli, I wouldn't have left you, of course I would have been upset but I would move past it and understand that you didn't intend it to happen. I also would have been upset that you lied to me but we would have moved passed it."

**Eli's POV**

I can't believe she is being so understand. I need to ask her to remarry me but how? Now we need to get ready because we already been hour from when we woke up and its 9 o'clock in the morning and Brook not up.

"Clare I think we should get Brook up and get ourselves up so we could all spend time together."

"Your right Brook never sleeps in this late. She only does this when she is lost in thought or is worrying about something." That kind of makes sense she just meet me and now me and Clare cleared things up between us.

"I'll get Brook up, you get yourself ready and then I will get ready, and then we could all get some breakfast. Before I forget I love you Clare more than you can think of." The ending sounded cheesy but she smiled.


	7. Surprises

**Eli's POV**

I open the door to Brook's and see that she is awake. She seems like she has been crying.

"Brook why are you awake and why do you look like you have been crying?" Now I'm worried but I am not going to bother Clare.

"I've been awake for a while waiting for you or mom to come in to wake me up but when no one came I got worried and thought you already left and you weren't coming back. Then I let myself think it was true and other thoughts came in to my head and I actually thought it could happen so I started crying about all of this." Wow did she think I'm this much of an ass.

"Brook me and your mother worked things out really well. Even I didn't think it would go like this. Get ready. You, your mom, and I are going out to breakfast and I have some people I want to you to meet. So get up, get ready and meet me and your mom downstairs." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed the door then I heard some shout and it was coming from Brook's room "I love today and my family!" I was happy that she was happy.

I got to Clare's room and heard the shower running. So I decide I would give her a little scare. So I opened the door and shut it quietly. Then I heard her humming Tonight by Enrique Iglesias. Wow did she love me that much? I walked quietly just in case the floor squeaked. Then I walk up to the shower door and stop so it doesn't seem like some is in here. I reach for the door and open it. When she sees she screams. She shut the water off and walks over to me.

"Like the view? Cause your drooling. Come over here now Elijah." Do what I was asked like a little puppy.

**Clare's POV**

I went to take a shower, while Eli went to get Brook up. I was really happy everything was working out. Eli is back in my life, Brook seems really happy her dad was now finally in her life, and I feel like everything was going to go back but there one thing in the way. The shower door opening took me out of my thoughts, I scream but when I see it is Eli I calm down. I shut off the water and walk over to him.

"Like the view? Cause your drooling. Come over here now Elijah." He did what I said like he was a little puppy that was lost.

"What would you like my love?" Could he be anymore smug?

"I would you to go down stairs and wait for me with Brook."

"Ok love but don't be to long." With that he left.

I got dressed and headed downstairs to see Eli and Brook. The two of them were laughing and chasing each other. I can't even believe this all happened yesterday. I'm so happy he stayed the night.

"Looks like you two are having fun. Ready to get breakfast!" I ask cheerfully.

"I was thinking we could have someone join us for breakfast? I think you've haven't seen them in a long time, say eight years. They would really love if they could join us?" Who is he talking about?

"And who would they be your parents or someone else?" I asked.

"It is not my parents it is someone else and their plus one so let's get moving now and we are going to eat breakfast at The Dot." Now I'm really curious.

**Eli's POV**

While Clare was getting dressed I decide I would take that to my advantage to call Adam and see if he wanted to go to breakfast with Clare, Brook, and I. Brook was still getting ready so no one would know my plan for breakfast and of course we all are going to The Dot. _Ring ring Ring_

"Hey this is Adam" He said cheerfully. Wow he is a morning person.

"Hey it's Eli!" I said cheerfully also.

"Someone sounds happy what happened?"

"Well to start it off I have a daughter. Second I stayed the night with Clare and our daughter. Third I told Clare what happened with Julia and I. Fourth she and I got back together. We're taking things slow for now and then getting heated. Fifth Clare, Brook, and I are going to see my parents later today and that's about it." I just was telling him everything that happened.

"Wow slow down a bit. So you are saying you and Clare got back together. You told her about the forced kiss with Julia. You found out that you have a daughter named Brook. So you call me in the morning just to tell me all this or is there something else you wanted to say?" Wow he really did know me.

"Actually there is something else I wanted to ask you?"

"Go head!"

"Will you and Fi like to join Clare, Brook, and I for breakfast at The Dot?" I asked hopefully.

"We would love to! I'm not going to tell Fi if that's okay with you and Clare. I want to surprise her!" He said full of excitement.

"To be honest Clare doesn't know you're coming, so I don't care if you don't tell Fi this will be a little reunion for the girls." I knew this would great for Clare and Fiona. They haven't seen each other in so long.

"Hey I go to go so see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye man see you soon." I was so excited that I was going to surprise her with two of our friends since high school. Then I see Brook make her way down the stairs like a little princess, _my little princess_.

"Hey dad what are we going to do today?" She asked like I was going to give anything away.

"Nice try princess. I love you but are just going to have to see." She batted her eyelashes continuous thinking that I would give in.

"I'm still not going to budge so stop batting your eyelashes. If it doesn't work with your mother what make you think I will crack."

"Fine you win keep it a secret but me and mom will make you crack." Then she started to laugh evilly. She also started to chase me around the room and then I started to laugh. Then someone says

"Looks you two are having fun. Ready to get breakfast!" She asked cheerfully

"I think we could have someone join us for breakfast? I think you haven't seen them in a long time, say eight years. They would really love if they could join us?" She has no clue who I'm talking about. This should be a fun ride!

"And who would they be your parents or someone else?" She asked thinking I would spill. Hahaha for her.

"It's not my parents it is someone else and their plus one so let's get moving now and we are eating to eat breakfast at The Dot." Now this is really going to be fun.


	8. Little Reunion

**Clare's POV**

"Please Eli can you just tell us who is going to breakfast with us?" I asked sweetly but he wouldn't crack. We are on our way to The Dot and he hasn't said anything of who is meeting us.

"Sorry love can't say. It would spoil the surprise and I want to keep it a surprise for you and Brook. So the both of you please stop asking me!" He asked kindly and decide to give up cause we just pulled up so what is the use.

**Eli's POV**

Wow the two of them would not stop asking me who was coming with. I bet Adam is having the same problem with Fiona. I know to today is going to be great I finally have my life coming back together, I get the love of my life back, and I'm meet my best friend and his wife for breakfast what more can I ask for.

"Finally we are here now and we get to find out what you have been keeping from us." Yelled Brook who was over excited and happy.

"You know she is right Elijah we are finally here and now you have to tell us who we are meeting." Asked Clare as if I was going to spill now. Well nice try cause it's not working with me.

"Sorry darlings still not going to tell till I see them but clever."

**Adam's POV**

"Adam please tell me who we are meeting or my head is going to explode." Wow girls these days. I wonder how Eli is holding off he has two to deal with; thank god I only have Fi.

"Sorry Fi I'm going to tell you who is coming until I see them so stop trying already."

"Then why did we get a table for five to sit at if there is only the two of us." Complained Fiona I should have known she was going to pull that card. Finally walks in Eli with Clare and I think Brook.

**Fiona's POV**

Why did Adam I have to be such a pain in the ass. I hate that he is not telling me what's going on. Why do guys have to be so stupid? Please tell me we aren't going to have breakfast with his parents. They are not the happiest people I know. Don't tell me he is setting some girl up with Eli? Hasn't he tried that enough times to know that doesn't end well but even if he try to set Eli up with some girl who would be the fifth person. I'm starving why can't Adam just tell me who is coming and then we can just get this over with and eat.

**Clare's POV**

"Eli can you now tell us who we are meeting up with we are really aggravated now. Thanks to you." I said annoyed.

"Hold on Blue Eyes let me see if they are here." Eli looks around for someone or something.

"Found them lets go." He says taking my hand.

"Can you tell me who it is?" Now I'm mad.

"Patience Blue Eyes."

"You're going to be a patient if you don't tell me who it is." I said angrily.

Then we started walking to a guy and girl. They looked so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**Fiona's POV**

Three people started walking up to us but at first I couldn't tell who it is then I noticed it was Eli with some girl and a kid.

"Adam what is going on?"

"Don't worry Fi everything is fine."

**Eli's POV**

As we got closer I saw Fi ask Adam something and Adam answer her. I gave Clare a smile to receive a glare. She must be mad at me for not telling her about who we are meeting. We stopped at the table Adam was sitting at. Fiona smiled at us but then gave a confused look. I looked at Clare to see the same look. Then I look at Brook to see a scared look. I see Adam grin at me and I return it slyly.

"Hey man thanks for meeting me." I say happily to Adam.

"No problem anything for you." He says cheerfully.

"Do you think we should them what's going on?" I ask.

"Yea I think they should know what's happening." He replies.

"Man I think you should go first then I will tell about my boring life." I looked around and saw all confused faces.

**Adam's POV**

"Okay hey Clare you might not recognize me but it's Adam." That how I started it.

"OMG it's you Adam you look so different did you get the surgery?" She asked eagerly.

"Yea I did. I got it a year after you and Eli divorced." I sounded like an ass but it is true. I got the death glare from Eli.

"Oh so please continue your side of the story I'm guessing."

"Ok so you know about the whole Julia thing and I don't know if you recognize her but this Fiona."

"OMG Fi is that you?" Clare was now out of her seat hugging Fiona and Fiona was doing the same. Me and Eli exchanged and smile.

"Yea it's me. Look at you! You look so different I didn't even know it was you." Fiona was just as excited as Clare. Me and Eli did a good job at keep this a secret.

"Okay girls I know you guys are happy to see each other but we need to continue on Eli's side of the story."

"Okay!" They said in unison.

**Eli's POV **

Thanks Adam hand it over to me why not.

"Okay Adam Fiona I want you to meet someone very special to me." I say looking at Brook.

"Okay who?" Asks Fi.

"Adam Fiona this is Brook. She is me and Clare's Daughter. Brook this is your Uncle Adam and Aunt Fi or Fiona." I say Brook smiles and waves to Fi and Adam.

"So this is the Brook I heard you talk about over the phone this morning." Brook giggles and thanks to Adam I am getting an "AW" from Clare and Fi great.

"It's nice to meet you Uncle Adam and Aunt Fi." She was very excited.

"So are the three of you still mad at us for keeping this secret of a little reunion?" I questioned the girls.

"Yea we are a bit mad but we think we are going to forgive the two of you for putting so much thought it to this little reunion. Thanks guys it was really nice of you to go out of your way and plan this in only two hours." Clare said the ending very sincere.

**Clare's POV **

I can't believe the guys did this for me and Fiona it is so sweet. No wonder the kept it a secret from the three of us. Brook seems so happy to have Eli in her life and now Adam and Fiona. Eli was so sweet that he talk Brook up to Adam that was so sweet. Even the way he introduced her was so sweet.

"Seriously guys thanks so are we going to eat or what?" She isn't the one to eat. Is she pregnant?

"Hey Fi can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her.

"Sure shoot?"

"Alone please." I asked seriously.

"Okay?"

* * *

**Still Clare's POV**

We walked outside and we sat on the bench. She seemed really nervous.

"Fi is everything okay you seem nervous?" I asked very worried.

"Clare can you keep this a secret?" Oh what is she talking about?

* * *

**Ok if any of you are confused here are the ages of everyone.**

**Clare and Eli got married at 22 and 23. They got divorced at 24 and 25.**

**Adam and Fiona got married one year after Eli and Clare. **

**Clare is now 32 and Eli is now 33. Adam is 33 and Fiona is 35. Brook just turned 8. **

**Left you at cliffhanger 10 reviews for an update.**


	9. Suprise and Drama

**Eli's POV**

Okay that was weird why did the girls just leave me, Adam, and Brook alone.

"Dad why did mom and Aunt Fi go and sit on the bench outside." Even I don't know how to answer this.

"Me and Uncle Adam are wondering that too sweetheart."

"I wonder why Clare wanted to talk to Fi. I've been wanting to talk to her but I don't have much time in a day. If I say so myself Fi has not been herself." I wonder what Adam is talking about.

"What are you talking about man?" I ask worried.

"Well she has been eating a lot more than usually. She has been having tons of mood swings." This is not normal for her.

"Uncle Adam what else has she been doing?" Brook asks saint like.

"Well Brook she has been in the bathroom a lot and making strange sounds when she is in there. Does that help a little." Why does she want to know so badly? I should've been the one asking that question.

"Brook why did you ask Uncle Adam that question?"

"Well I was on the internet and I searched pregnant symptoms and the all came out to what Uncle Adam just said and the strange noises you heard were her throwing up." Wow I have a smart little girl.

"You know you are smart for eight years old. You know who you remind me of? You remind me of your mother. When your dad, your mom, and I were in high school she was in the grade 11 advance English class with me and your dad and of course we are a year older but that didn't mean anything she still had the smarts to be in that class. What I am trying to say is this thing of knowing stuff is going to get you a lot of places in life." Wow he knows to say a lot about life.

**Clare's POV **

"Clare can you keep a secret?" Uh oh what is she talking about?

"Fiona what is going on? Why do you want to eat so badly? Out of all of us you were the one to eat less what is up?"

"Well Clare I'm pregnant but you are the only person I told except a doctor. I'm scared to tell Adam I think he will be mad if I'm pregnant." Why would she think that he loves kids?

"Fiona I think I've known Adam long enough to tell you that he loves kids and wants to have he's own someday. I think you should tell him."

"When do you think would be the right time?"

"Maybe today Fi and if you want it could be right now before we eat breakfast and I will be right by your side okay?"

"Sure I would love that!" Wow good to see she is not going to tell when she is in labor.

**Fiona's POV**

Wow Clare was really supportive. I can see why she and Eli are together they make a perfect couple. I'm going to tell Adam right now and Clare is going to be right by my side. I can see why she wants me to tell ASAP because she didn't tell Eli that he had a daughter till now, so I can see where she is coming from.

"Hey girls everything alright? We were worried about you two." Well thanks Eli for being Mr. Obvious.

"Yea everything is fine, just a girls talk nothing to worry about right Fiona." Hand it to me why not.

"Actually I have to tell you guys something?" I felt Clare grab my hand it give it a squeeze.

**Adam's POV **

"Actually I have to tell you guys something?" Okay what is going on? Maybe this is the time Fiona is going to tell me that she is pregnant but I can tell it is something because Clare grabbed Fiona hand and gave it squeeze to tell her it was going to be okay.

"Okay what is it?" I asked making sure it didn't come like I was an ass.

"I um I-I-I-I I'm pregnant Adam." She stuttered and it came out almost like a whisper but everyone at the table heard it.

"Wow Brook you were right! And Fi that great I always wanted kids and Clare you have smart little girl right there I can just image where she will be in 15 years."

**After Breakfast Eli's POV**

"Well it was great seeing you man but we got to run so bye see you later." Adam wasn't really looking at me neither was Clare and Fiona.

"Guys what wrong?" I asked concerned.

"E-Eli turn around and see for yourself." Clare stuttered and turned around and saw the thing that made all my bad memories come back to me.

**Thought I was going to give it away in this chapter but I'm not you're just have go and wait but I'll tell you the chapter name it will be called "Bad Memories pt.1"**


	10. Bad Memories

**Eli's POV**

"E-Eli turn around and see for yourself." Clare stuttered and I turned around and saw the thing that made all my bad memories come.

**Clare's POV**

I can't believe Fitz was here with Julia I think. What are they doing here holding hands, being all googly-eyed to each other, laughing and smiling ugh? Why as soon as something goes right it has to go wrong again? Today was supposed to be fun and now Fitz and Julia have to ruin it.

**Adam's POV**

Wow are we in high school again or am I seeing things? Fitz! Eli and I's rival is here with Julia! Eli's Ex- fake-dead girlfriend! Here with Fitz being all googly-eyed, holding handing, laughing, and smiling with each other. This not going to end well for Eli and I can feel it. Damn it everything is going fine until Fitz and Julia come and ruin it. Eli is just getting his life back together and now the two of them are going to ruin it for him. What is wrong with the world?

**Eli's POV **

You got to be serious! As soon as I get my life back together Fitz and Julia have to come back and ruin it. Now all I can think about is the day I almost got killed in high school and the day I asked a divorce from Clare.

"_Flashback still Eli's POV"_

"_Hey! What's wrong babe?" Asked Clare full of concern._

"_Nothing wrong but we need to talk?" _

"_I was about to say the same thing." Crap this makes it harder to ask when she also has something to say._

"_Clare I don't know how to tell you this but I would like a divorce? I'm so sorry." That should help a little bit._

"_Why was it something I did wrong? I can change it please just tell me what it is!" She screams. This is a lot harder than I thought and I hate to do this because I love her so much. I can't hurt her more than I have already._

"_Clare it's not you it's me."_

"_Eli don't bullshit with me right now and say "say it's not you it's me" shit. If you don't love me just say it but please don't use a stupid cliché. Maybe this whole marriage was a mistake it looks like you wasted your time on little old me when you can have some eighteen year old who can fuck better than me. Isn't that right Elijah." OMG how can she think these fucking things but she has a right to because I'm already breaking the marriage so just let her get it all out right. _

"_How can you say this whole marriage was a mistake?" _

"_Well I have a reason now since you want a divorce. Why did you even waste your time on little old me uh? Tell me why Elijah?" She yelled at me_

"_I never wasted time on you Clare but people grow apart and we are just too different to be together."_

"_Really cause that never stopped you before when we first started going out in high school. And you promised we wouldn't be like my parents Eli yet we are ending like them." She yells at me and she's right it never stopped me before._

"_We were younger then now we are older things are just get to different between us." I spat back._

"_Well you want a divorce you have yourself one!" she deadpanned._

"_So that it you're not going to fight back." I asked sadly._

"_Why should I Elijah when you can just get what you want and then take it all back. Maybe I made a mistake."_

"_What's the mistake Clare and don't lie on what it is."_

"_My mistake was ever having sex with you. I should have never gave you me virginity in high school I should have waited till marriage."_

"_So you regret everything now don't you? Like every meeting me?" I asked with my voice full of hurt._

"_Maybe?" she admitted angrily._

"_So why are you even standing here if you regret every meeting?"_

"_Cause it my house too Elijah!" She yells at me._

"_Really cause I'm the one who mostly pays for it."_

"_If that's how you want it then I'll get my things and get out of __**your house**__ Elijah." She yells._

_For the rest of the hour I watched her pack her stuff and leave with her sister._

_End of Flashback…._

**Clare's POV**

I see Fitz and Julia making their way to us. Great now we are supposed to have a conversion with them "**yay**".

"Great here comes the devils!" Mutters Adam.

"Hey Eli, Adam, Clare, Fiona, and who is this little cutie." Says Fitz sweetly. Like we're buying it.

"I'm not little nor a cutie so stop treating like I'm one." That's my girl use your attitude.

"I see she got Eli's attitude and who is this Eli." Says Julia pointing to me.

"Well this is my wife Clare." Eli replies easily.

"So this is the Clare you told me about eight and a half years ago." I totally want to punch her in the face for bringing that up.

**Eli's POV**

Clare looks like she wants to brawl Julia but she knows how to keep her cool.

"Yep this is Clare and that is my daughter Brook."

"Well it was nice meeting you Clare and Brook. And Eli before I forget that make out session eight and a half years ago was awesome you still haven't lost your touch. If you know what I mean." Oh crap she did not just say that in front of Clare.

"Well bye again!" says the evil couple whom is out to ruin my life.

I look over to Clare and see that she and Brook are gone. Oh crap I just lost her after a day of getting her back.

"Do you guys know which way she went?"

"Dude are just as clueless as you." Says Adam.

Well what did you think R&R.


	11. No

**Clare's POV**

Why was I so stupid to believe him? I should have known that was a lie. Who pulls people into a forced make out session if the other isn't kissing back? God I hate him for lying to me. Know I have to see him because of Brook but she is my daughter and she deserves to have a father no matter how much I want to kill him.

"Mom why did we just leave dad like that? He doesn't even know where we went."

"Well sweetheart we left because your father lied to me and said something that wasn't even true and then I find out that from another person that something else happened."

"Mom I think Julia said that to make you angry. Her and her boyfriend look like they want to makes dad's life hell for him. Maybe you should hear him out before you think something that isn't true."

"I don't know Brook I love your dad and all but I don't if she's right or he's right but I highly doubt she's right."

"There you go mom go and talk to dad because I don't have I good feeling she's telling the truth. So just go back and make sure that he is telling the truth not she."

**Eli's POV**

Damn it Julia! You and Fitz just had to go and get breakfast here. Now I lost Clare and Brook. What am I going to do? I never even kissed back and that is the truth. Now Clare thinks I lied to her. I would never do that to her, I love her to much to do that. Now she will never hear me out.

"Don't worry dude she will be back trust me." Adam says trying to soothe me but nothing is working.

"How do you know? She's not even answering her cell! She probably won't even let me see my daughter. I'm lucky if I even get invite to Brook's wedding." I exclaim while I have my head in my hands.

"Don't you think she is more mature than that." Says a voice chuckling lightly.

I raise my head and see my little princess.

"Brook what are you doing here?"

"I'm here is there a problem with that dad!" Brook states sarcastically.

"No, no problem but I thought your mom would never let me see you again."

"And why would I do that?" Questions a voice.

I look towards where the voice is coming from and see Clare with her arms crossed and she's smirking.

"Because I thought you would hate me Clare because of what Julia said even though it's not true at all!"

"Guys can I talk to Eli alone for a minute."


	12. Tell Me Whats Going On

**Clare's POV**

"Guys can I talk to Eli alone for a minute?" I ask desperate.

"Sure we don't mind and we will leave you to alone." Says Fi.

"Care to explain what that was about with Julia?" I say in a demanding voice.

"I don't know what that was about!" he exclaims hopelessly.

"Really Eli because it seemed that you knew what she was talking about and don't give me any bullshit that you don't know what is was about because honestly I'm about to say Julia telling the truth if you don't tell me what happened when you two catched up."

"Clare why can't you just believe me I'm the one who's telling the truth."

"Explain what happened Eli or we can't be together."

"Fine I'll tell you everything that happened." He says defeated.


	13. Truth Comes Out

"_Flashback Eli's POV"_

_Its summer and I have a beautiful wife, great friends, wonderful parents, and okay in-laws. I wouldn't give this up for anything. Even if I said this when I was with Julia, I really never meant it because our love isn't like Clare and I's. Julia and I's love was more lust than anything but when she died I realize I just felt sorry for her because she really didn't have the attitude to be in a relationship, it was more that she wanted to have sex than actually be with me. My thoughts got interrupted when my phone started ringing off the hook. I got worried because I thought something happened to my beautiful wife Clare._

"_Hello?" I answered_

"_Hey is this Elijah Goldsworthy or do I have the wrong number?" asked a female voice_

"_Yes Eli Goldsworthy why do you ask?" _

"_Oh Eli how have you been its me Julia Mason!" exclaimed the female voice_

"_Excuse me Julia Mason died when she was 15 so what are you talking about freak!" I answered angrily _

"_Eli it really is me. I faked my death because I couldn't handle what was happening to me so I decide I would fake my death and start over. If you don't believe me over the phone then how about you meet me at The Dot at 5 and we can talk."_

"_Sorry Julia I can't talk to you about us because I'm married and I don't plan on cheating and losing the best thing in my life so if that's what you want don't even try to get me back because you didn't love me and I didn't love you when we were together, we just used each other for sex so don't bother to try to get me back." I say into the phone, so she would get the point._

"_Oh Eli that's not what I meant I just want to catch up okay no funny business okay I promise."_

"_Fine we are going to meet okay be at The Dot at 5:30 okay."_

"_Okay Eli."_

_****The Dot at 5****_

_I was at The Dot waiting for Julia or this so called person to come. Honestly Clare would kill me if she found out I was meeting my dead ex-girlfriend or some weirdo who says she that. This better not be a prank because I will be so pissed if it is. My thoughts got interrupted when a female came up to me._

"_Hi?" I questioned._

"_Eli it's me Julia Mason! How have you been?"_

"_Wow slow down! Don't you know this a lot to take in?" I yelled _

"_What's a lot to take in Eli it's really me if you don't believe me we could kiss so you could remember. I think you would remember me better that way."_

"_Julia I told I don't want to CHEAT on my wife and I never will. We only used each other for sex and you know that. What I have now is real and I'm really happy with my life. We've been married for two years but we've dated since I started going to Degrassi."_

"_Okay I'm sorry for trying that okay. I just want us to be friends nothing more okay just forgive me please."_

"_Fine your forgiven but I got to get home to my wife Clare before she thinks anything is up with me. It was nice seeing you again Julia hopefully this could stay between us please I really wouldn't like Clare to find out from anyone."_

"_Oh its fine I don't keeping this between us I'm fine with it and it was great to see you again too bye Eli."_

_I get up to give her a friendly hug and once we pull away she takes my chin in her hand and puts her lips near mine then starts kissing my lips even though I'm not kissing her back, then she pulls away and says "You still haven't lost your touch Eli your wife must be crazy about you."_

"_End of Flashback"_

_**That's all my readers till next time r&r and check out Don't Leave Me my newest story **_

_**bye-bye togetherwithu **_


	14. I Have Bipolar Disorder

**Eli's POV**

"I swear to u that's all that happened. Please Clare I'm so sorry for everything I asked for this divorce for such a dumb reason. I understand if you don't want to be with someone like me I get it. I just want u to know that I will always love you and that I'm going to help u with Brook." I spit out to Clare as I lose control of my emotions.

"Eli it's okay I forgive you. You aren't going to lose me or Brook I promise u that. And I will always love you too no matter what happens." Clare said as she grabs my hand in hers.

I couldn't have felt any happier right now. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I finally had my two girls no matter what happens. Now all I need to do is tell Clare that I have bipolar disorder. I don't know how she is going to take it because my moods can be a lot to deal with. I just hope she understands.

"Umm Clare can I tell you something serious. You promise you will try to understand this." I asked with all the nervousness in my voice.

"What's wrong Eli? You can tell me anything don't be scared to." She said with sincerity.

"Clare I'm bipolar. I found out after we umm divorced. I guess leaving you kinda of made me loss it. And if ur worried I take my meds when everyday twice a day. So don't worry." I say

"Eli I don't care that you have bipolar disorder that's what makes you for you. Stop worrying about if I'm going to be scared cause I'm not leaving you and I can't lose you again." She says looking into my eyes we both lean in and I crash my lips to hers. A very small says "eww not in front of me I'm right here." I smile and kiss Clare's forehead

**Okay I'm so sorry for not updating in like a year its been a very crazy year and I didn't havbe time to write plz review.**

**-togetherwithu**.


	15. Two Months Later

***Two Months Later***

**Clare's POV**

_***Diary***_

_It's been two months since Eli and I got back together and I have to say it's been wonderful. He hasn't changed one bit since the divorce. He always makes sure Brook and I are happy. Even though he is bipolar, I still see the Eli I first fell in love with. Also Adam and Fiona are now five months pregnant. When she found out she was already three months. I have never seen them so happy. Over course Fiona has her mood swings but Adam always knows how to deal with it. Now to Brook, she has been so happy since Eli has come into her life. Even Eli is surprised that she is gets so excited when he gets home from work. Wait, did I tell mention Eli has moved in with Brook and I. Well he has, we thought it would be better for Brook if he moved so we could have more time as a family. Now to me, well Eli and I have started making love again about one month ago and it has been just like I remember. He is always so gently and never rushes the process. The reason in bringing this up is because I'm late if you know what I mean. I don't know if we can handle another child right now. Also I don't Eli will be able to handle it himself. Not that I don't have faith in him, I do. It's just Eli wasn't there the first time and he won't know what to do. Even though I was there myself and I learned but I don't know if he would want another child. I know I sound like Fiona did when she first found out she was pregnant but I have more of reason then she did. I think I'm going to talk with Darcy for some advice. She has two kids herself. Well it's time for me to wrap this up. Eli is almost home and he has big news apparently. So until next time._

_Love, _

_Clare _

**Eli's POV**

_***Journal***_

_It's been a wonderful two months since Clare and I got back together. I can't believe she is mine again. It feels like yesterday was the day we met. She hasn't even shown fear about me being bipolar. She tells me that I haven't changed at all since we split up. I guess that saying is true. "If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you it was always yours." I know I sound like a sap but that what Clare does to me. Also Brook has been amazing. She calls me daddy and it's like music to my ears. I can't believe she is my little princess. Every time I get home she runs up to me and gives a big hug. At dinner she asked me what I did at work like she knew what I did for a living. Clare knows being a music producer is very stressful when we were married I was always on edge but now I feel like I know what I'm doing but honestly I wing it. I also can't believe Adam and Fiona are having their child in just four months. When Fi found out she was only three months pregnant and not showing much really. The only reason I know how a pregnant woman looks like at three months is because of Clare. She recently showed all the photos of when she was pregnant and when brook was a newborn to four years old and I have to she looks more like me now. When she was younger she looked more like Clare. Well That's all I have to say for now. Thanks for Listening._

_-Eli_

**Now I don't know how you guys think of this. And I'm glad people subscribed to this story after so long. Let me know what you guys think. Pretty Please review!**

**-togetherwithu**


End file.
